


My Weakness Is My Strength

by VideoGameImagines



Series: My Weakness Is My Strength [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain, Other, Tumblr request, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: in which the reader is a doctor on Mother Base’s med platform and they end up getting into a romantic relationship with Ocelot. It was also requested that Kazuhira finds out about this relationship and just ends up teasing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Weakness Is My Strength

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey Everyone, I’m back with another request for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain from the-temple-pythoness. This time it was for a Revolver Ocelot X Reader in which the reader is a doctor on Mother Base’s med platform and they end up getting into a romantic relationship. It was also requested that Kazuhira finds out about this relationship and just ends up teasing them. My musical inspiration for this story was For You Only by Trading Yesterday and Anymore of This by Mindy Smith; give them a listen if you have a chance. Again, thank you guys as always for the continued support, requests, and kindness. Anyway, I’ll shut up now and get on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own the Metal Gear Solid franchise or its characters. As always I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy, especially @the-temple-pythoness.

You had served your time on the battlefield, in hell, it’s true that you were a doctor and a field medic but you were still trained to be a soldier. You had fought alongside courageous men and woman giving their lives for their country and what they believe in. You had saved a lot of lives as an army medic but it could never make up for all the lives you had to take. You had been through hell and maybe that’s why you found yourself being recruited by the infamous Diamond Dogs as their Lead of the newly constructed Medical Bay. That is how you found yourself being airlifted toward the precariously placed Mother Base; you had heard about the atrocities of a man known only as Skull Face and whispers of Cipher and you were ready and willing to help the Diamond Dogs.  
When your helicopter touched down on Mother Base you noticed that the bridge had a fair amount of people standing around and waiting; it was easy enough to piece together that they were waiting for you. You disembarked from the helicopter and began approaching the people standing in front of you; the propellers of the helicopter were beating so fast that it pulled several strands of hair out of your up do. You sighed in frustration and pulled the remaining pins from your hair, letting it fall in waves down your back; letting your hair down in front of your superiors and fellow soldiers wasn’t the kind of first impression you wanted to make.  
Two men approached you the first was wearing a trench coat, sunglasses and a beret; he offered his hand, “Dr. L/N, thank you for coming all the way out here. I realize that the location might be less than ideal but we really needed your help. I’m Kazuhira Miller, welcome to Mother Base.”  
You shook his hand firmly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miller, but please just call me Y/N.”  
Miller turned his head toward the other man standing to his side almost urging him forward; to say that he looked reluctant would have been an understatement. His attire was also somewhat odd, a button down shirt, red scarf, and trousers tucked into boots that had actual spurs. He cautiously offered his hand, “Revolver Ocelot but everyone around here calls me Ocelot… or sir.”  
You shook his hand and offered your own name but he didn’t seem to want to say anything more and it ended up being Miller who broke the silence. He cleared his throat, “So, let’s take you down to the Medical Bay and show you where you will be working.” Both men led you into a rather large and impressive medical wing that should serve you well in treating the soldiers of this base. Miller introduced you to your new medical team that would provide you with the assistance that you needed before showing you to your personal office. The entire time you couldn’t help but notice that Ocelot was always standing just off to the side; watching you with a cold but intent gaze.  
Once the short tour was done Miller turned to you once more, “Now, is there anything that you need right now, Y/N?”  
You gave a small smile, “Yes actually, I need to set up individual medical examinations with each of the soldiers. Sorry gentlemen, but that includes senior officers, soldiers, Administration, and even any staff members on Mother Base; so the two of you will need an examination as well. I need up-to-date medical records of everyone on this base.”  
Both men nodded in understanding and left with a curt nod; Emilia a member of your medical team offered to show you around the Med bay and to your personal quarters as well. You were overall impressed with the technology and sheer expansiveness of not just the med bay but Mother Base as a whole. You hoped that you would be able to do some good here now that your time in the field was done.  
After a few days of settling in the Diamond Dogs began to trickle in steadily for their mandatory medical examinations; the vast number of patients seemed to be a little daunting but you managed. It was after a particularly long day; you were seated at your desk rubbing your temples when you heard a firm knock at the door. You got up with a weary sigh and pulled open the door, “Hello, Ocelot or sir… forgive me. Come on in and have a seat on the exam table.”  
He walked past you, “Ocelot is fine… you don’t need to worry about formalities. Long day?”  
He must have noticed you trying to hide a yawn, “I suppose so working with a large influx of shirtless men sounds like a great deal of fun on paper. However, add in the awkward questioning and cold stethoscopes then suddenly the idea loses its charm.” You were attempting to lighten the mood with some levity but Ocelot’s cold demeanor remained in place as he simply nodded. You sighed as you washed your hands and put on a pair of gloves, “I apologize but you will need to remove your shirt for the examination.”  
He stiffened slightly but began to remove the top portion of his clothing albeit hesitantly; you hadn’t meant to make him uncomfortable. Without the clothing you realized why he might have been hesitant, he didn’t want you to see the scars that marred his body. As far as you were concerned scars were nothing to be ashamed of, you had your fair share of scars; a relic from a part of your life that you wish would stop haunting you. What bothered you was that his scars seemed intentional; there was a disturbing pattern to them which would denote torture. You realized that during times of war many countries employed those tactics; it’s a deplorable act but another harsh reality. He must have mistook your silence because he spoke up gruffly, “No need to get all quiet… people never know quite how to react when they see them. They’re a remnant of a past life from who I used to be…”  
You could understand that but you couldn’t quite find the right words to say, “I’m Sorry….”  
His voice was still cold and gruff, “I don’t want your pity for it…”  
Pity? He thought that you pitied him? Your voice was a little harsher then you had intended it to be, “Don’t mistake quiet words and kindness for pity. I don’t pity you… but I do understand what it’s like to carry this sort of reminder around with you. I have my own scars and the memories that come with them are heavier than any burden I’ve known. I don’t know what you had to endure but I can only imagine that it wasn’t something you deserved.”  
He only grunted in acknowledgement, “You said you have your own scars and burdens? You’re a doctor… how did you end up with scars?”  
You pulled out your stethoscope, “I need you to take a deep breath in… and release.” You continued listening to his lungs and heart before pulling back and recording the information on his chart, “Everything sounds good and healthy. And to answer your earlier question, I do have my own scars they’re… what did you call it? They’re a remnant of a past life… I may be a doctor but I did serve my time as a soldier as well.”  
He was quiet for a moment, almost processing that information, “How did it happen?”  
You stopped writing on his file before answering him, “It’s a long story, Ocelot. Perhaps a story for another time… right now I have an examination to finish.” The rest of the examination went smoothly and within a few minutes you were done, “Okay, all done. You can go ahead and get dressed.”  
You recorded everything onto your clipboard as Ocelot carefully got dressed you could feel him eyeing you warily but you brushed it off. You offered him a kind smile as you opened the door to your office, “Thank you, Ocelot. If you have any problems or you feel under the weather don’t hesitate to stop by.”  
He moved through the door but turned around to face you before leaving, “I apologize for my words earlier… it was uncalled for and I put my foot in my mouth. I shouldn’t have made any assumptions about you or your past.”  
You smiled gently and offered your hand, he shook it gently, “All water under the bridge; think nothing of it. Remember if there are any problems then you know where to find me.”  
Over the next few weeks you settled into the rhythm of the work load that came with watching over the Diamond Dogs of Mother Base; the visits ranged from minor illnesses to major injuries. What surprised you were the frequent visits from Ocelot as he often showed up to check on the status of the soldiers and to make sure that you had what you needed. You had worried that he was doing so out of guilt but you used the brief visits to try and get to know the somewhat stiff and stoic soldier. You took advantage of this during one of his later visits just as he was about to leave, “Ocelot, sir, perhaps you wouldn’t mind giving me a tour of Mother Base. That is if you have the time, of course. I’ve been on base for about two months and I have yet to explore the base in its entirety.”  
He gave you an odd look, “Why ask me? I’m sure that any of the soldiers on the base would fight for the chance to show you around.” You turned your head at the odd remark, he picked up on your confusion, “For a soldier, you aren’t particularly observant of your surroundings. Most of the men stare at you as if you’re the break of the day after an especially dark night.”  
You couldn’t help but notice how detailed that description was and that he sounded almost bitter when said it. You tried to be gentle in your probing, “Well you have a great sense of the base and you’ve been on Mother Base far longer than I have. Besides if I had wanted a tour from one of the other soldiers then I would have asked them.”  
He looked past you for a moment before answering, “Alright, if you have the time now… then I can show you around the premises.”  
You carefully stood up from your desk with a smile, “That would be wonderful. Please, lead the way.”  
Ocelot led you somewhat hesitantly through the base and gave you brief overviews of each of the buildings and the history of the original Mother Base. It was a horrifying story and you began to get a clearer understanding of why the Diamond Dogs came to be. The tour was briefly halted by a soldier that flagged Ocelot down to get his approval on some reports; you noticed how nervous the soldier appeared to be and that his hands shook slightly in Ocelot’s presence. When the soldier departed you tested your luck, “I can’t help but notice how some of the men act around you. To some degree it seems as if they fear you…”  
He sighed almost inwardly, “I’d like to believe that the slight hesitance is just a way of showing their respect. However, my personality can be received as a bit abrasive and I can hardly dictate how the soldiers react to that. Unless, you want to suggest a different course of action?”  
The words flew out of your mouth before you could stop them, “You could try smiling more… or at all.” You feared how he would react to that comment but to your surprise he actually chuckled and you heaved a sigh of relief. You were curious about the enigmatic man before you and you figured that now was as good a time as any to ask him questions. You hoped that since you were alone, he would be a little more forthcoming, “This may be forward but I’m hardly known for my ability to be subtle in social situations. Can you tell me about yourself? Where you’re from? What your life was like before you joined the Diamond Dogs?”  
Surprisingly, he was rather candid with you and he offered you a look into his life before he came to Mother Base. He mentioned his military career and even hinted at how he received the scars you previously glimpsed; the story made your stomach roll and your heart clench. After he finished telling you of how he knew Big Boss he turned his curiosity toward you, “You mentioned before that you had your own scars; you said that it was a story for another day. Since I’ve been honest with you can I hear that story?”  
You looked down at your feet, you turned around before lifting the back of your blouse up; you could only imagine that he might have been confused. However, the sight of the many scars that adorned your back caused him to give an audible intake of breath; you lowered your shirt and turned back toward him, “Like I said they’re a remnant of my past.” You walked over to the railing, grabbing it and waiting for him to follow you, when he did you continued, “It happened while I was patrolling the Afghanistan desert with another company; it was a night reconnaissance mission so visibility was low. The other company was a few clicks ahead when my company saw the explosion and then the screaming started. I was a field medic so I ran toward the injured soldier to offer aid… he was young too young but he had the misfortune of tripping an IED. While I was checking his wounds a friend of mine and fellow soldier came to help me.”  
Your grip tightened as you struggled to finish the story, “My friend tripped a secondary IED and my first instinct was to shield the injured soldier with my own body. But my friend’s first instinct was to throw himself on top of the explosive device. My back took the brunt of the damage but… my friend he- he didn’t make it. His act of bravery saved my life and the life of the soldier that I was protecting.”  
Ocelot dropped his head a little before speaking up, “I’m sorry, Y/N. War is a terrible thing and it brings the out the absolute worst in people.”  
You nodded your head before wiping a stray tear, “It never gets any easier, does it?”  
Ocelot smiled somewhat wryly, “When I have an answer then I’ll let you know.”  
As more time passed, you grew to enjoy your time on Mother Base more and more as you got to know your fellow soldiers and your medical team. You were more surprised that your frank discussion with Ocelot didn’t cause him to stop visiting you but in fact the visits increased in frequency. When he visited during the day your small talk was generally about lighter topics and stories that easily brought a smile to your faces; stories of happier times. And on occasion he would stop by your office, after hours and the conversations usually turned to subjects that were harder to discuss but that needed to be said nonetheless. You were happy on Mother Base but it lasted for only a moment because life was hardly fair.  
Shortly thereafter, an illness began to sweep through the ranks of the Diamond Dog soldiers and its cause was indeterminable. You had never seen anything like it the illness showed up suddenly; it struck hard and fast with an unmatched speed. The greater majority of your med bay had to be turned into a quarantine zone to try and stave off the rate of infection and the spread of the illness. That hardly seemed to matter or have an effect because more and more soldiers fell ill as time went by.  
The Med bay was a flurry of motion and shouts over crashing vitals and the rapidly inflating number of soldiers being carted in with mysterious symptoms. As the attending doctor on Mother Base you had to bear the pain of countless cases of this mysterious illness; currently you were checking over a recent patient’s vital signs but you were interrupted. A Diamond Dog soldier burst through the Med bay doors holding a fellow soldier in his arms; the man in his arms had gone limp. You rushed over and felt for a pulse, “What happened?”  
The soldier sputtered, “He was on a guard rotation and he just collapsed… I don’t know what happened. He was fine one minute and then…”  
You called out to your associates, “I need help over here!” The medical team snapped into attention and you turned back to the soldier, “I need you to put him on that empty bed and then you need to leave. I’m sorry soldier but we need room to work. You’ll be alerted later.” He did as he was told and you began to hook the soldier up to various monitor before checking his pupils and airways. Suddenly, the monitors began beeping wildly, “Vitals are dropping and his airways are constricted. He won’t be able to breathe properly we’ll need to intubate. I need 100mg of Suxamethonium, now!”  
Your team went to work but the soldier’s heart rate steadily declined until you heard the piercing sound that indicated he was flat lining. You cursed inwardly and lowered the bars on the side of his bed before climbing on top of the bed. You desperately began delivering chest compressions, urgently pressing down onto his chest trying to will his heart to continue beating. You called over your shoulder, “I need that Suxamethonium, now! Jameson, I need you to begin intubation.”  
Jameson rushed over and did as he was told, “Right away, Dr. L/N!” Within a moment, Emilia was injecting the fallen soldier with the medicine needed to relax his muscles and open his airways. Once that was done she was waiting with an air bag after the successful intubation. Suddenly, the monitor came back to life and you heaved a sigh of relief as you ceased chest compressions; you watched Jameson’s successful intubation. Emilia was right behind him with the air bag forcefully inflating his lungs. Once the soldier was stabilized, you took a moment to fill out his chart and look through his file; Private Solomon was his name. He had a promising military career ahead of him and he didn’t deserve to be this ill; in fact none of these men deserved this.  
Suddenly, images of the men confined to Quarantine flashed into your mind; pictures of the mysterious rashes and abrasions. Even worse were the images of these good and honorable men desperately gasping for air; unable to breathe properly without the assistance of machines. The air in the med bay was suddenly stifling and you needed to be anywhere but here at this moment. You very nearly ran out of the med bay doors right out onto one of Mother Base’s main platforms; you gripped the metal railing. Your grip was so tight that your knuckles were turning white but you were so desperately trying to relax. Why couldn’t you help these men? Despite how many tests you ran this mysterious illness eluded you.  
You were so trapped in your own thoughts that you didn’t even hear another voice calling out to you; you were completely out of it until a hand placed itself upon your shoulder. You jumped slightly and turned around seeing someone that you hadn’t expected to see, “Ocelot… I’m sorry did you say something?”  
His face was filled with genuine concern, which was unusual from the normally stoic and indifferent mask he wore. He didn’t remove his hand, simply rubbed your cheek almost affectionately, “I was calling out to you… when I went by the med bay and your medical team said that you left in a hurry. What is bothering you? If you gripped that railing any tighter then it may have snapped.”  
You tried your best to appear calm, “I’m fine, Ocelot.” You looked up at him and noticed that he didn’t believe your lie. With a shaky sigh you looked to the side, unable to meet his eyes, “Okay that’s a lie. Probably a ridiculous idea to believe that I could lie to you… it’s just this illness, virus, disease, or whatever the hell it may be. I can’t figure it out. All of those men in there are dying and I can’t do anything to stop it.”  
You hadn’t realized that you were crying until the gloved hand that was still upon your cheek began to wipe your eyes. Ocelot gently gripped your chin, lifting it so that you had to meet his stare, “What’s happening to those men in there is not your fault, Y/N.”  
You briefly enjoyed the way he said your name but suddenly you were overwhelmed by tears, “Those men in there have trusted me with their lives and I’m failing them. I should be saving them… instead I can’t do anything but watch them die…”  
You were surprised when Ocelot pulled you into him with a hug, considering the fact that he was known for being distant and sometimes cold; this type of affection was a bit unusual. He gently rubbed your back, “Hey, none of this is your doing and you are doing your best to help your fellow soldiers. You didn’t start this but you are doing everything in your power to finish it. You haven’t failed anyone...”  
At that point you let the tears wash over you and surprisingly he didn’t let go of you only rubbed your back in a soothing fashion. Eventually, you composed yourself enough to pull back, “I’m sorry for being so weak right now. I shouldn’t be breaking down like this… I need to be strong.”  
He gave a half-hearted scoff, “Nobody can be strong every moment of every day. We all have our weaknesses and our ways of dealing with them.”  
You gave your own dry chuckle, “As far as I know you don’t have any… weaknesses, that is. You have this stoicism about you that’s almost unshakable… it’s incredibly admirable.”  
He shook his head, “That’s an incredibly polite way of telling me that I’m a hard ass. But I’m finding out, more and more lately, that I’m not as infallible as I should be or as I used to be. I’m finding out that I have my own weaknesses…”  
You chuckled out loud, “Wow! That is the first time I’ve heard you say something like that… how did it feel?”  
A rare grin pulled at the corner of his lips, “Careful soldier, I could bring up insubordination charges for a comment like that.”  
You smiled and stared out at the ocean for a while, “So how is it that you deal with your newfound weaknesses?”  
He was so quiet for a moment that you worried that you may have crossed the line, but he spoke up softly, “I don’t know but when I figure it out… you’ll be the first to know.” You didn’t really know what to make of that comment so you stayed quiet and found yourself thinking about the men back in the Med bay. Eerily on cue, Ocelot spoke up, “Your mind is wandering back into some dark places, isn’t it? Come on, I’m going to show you something that might take your mind off of all of this.”  
You followed him albeit hesitantly toward a military vehicle parked on the nearby bridge, he hopped into the driver’s seat rather agilely. You raised an eyebrow, “Where exactly is it that you plan on taking me? I have patients back at the Med bay that need me…”  
He sighed and gripped the steering wheel, “Just get in, Y/N. You need to take breaks every now and then; your team will contact you if there is a problem. Don’t make me order you, soldier.” You threw up your hands in mock defense before sliding into the passenger’s seat; Ocelot quickly drove away once you were seated. The drive was short and done in silence but you arrived on a platform that you had never explored before; you could have sworn you heard barking and bleating.  
You were led to a large enclosure that upon your close inspection actually housed animals; you practically jogged over to the railing. You scoffed in disbelief, “What is this place? I’ve been on Mother Base for months and I never knew that this existed.”  
Ocelot walked up beside you and leaned against the railing, “Yeah, Big Boss has taken to extracting wild animals on some of his missions. Almost like the soldiers he ends up extracting and bringing over to Mother Base.” You turned toward him with an utter look of confusion, he looked to you and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “The more time you spend around the Boss… the less you begin to question his odd habits.” You couldn’t help but burst out into a fit of laughter, Ocelot genuinely smiled at the sound of your laugh, “What’s so funny?”  
You tried to stifle your laughter but failed, “I’m sorry… It’s just we’re literally in the middle of a war and yet our fearless leader is herding goats and wolves.” Your laughter slowly stopped and you actually smiled to yourself before gathering your courage. You shyly reached over and placed a hand on top of the gloved hand of the man beside you, “Thank you, Ocelot. That is the first time, in a long time, that I’ve been able to actually laugh and forget for a moment.”  
He continued to surprise you as he turned his hand over and gently gripped your hand in his own, “We’re going to figure this out, all of us…together. There’s no need for you to try and shoulder it all by yourself; god knows that I’ve tried.”  
A question popped into your head, “Why were you down in the Med bay today? I mean I appreciate everything that you’ve done but you obviously needed something...”  
He grew quiet again, “I was checking the status of the men with this illness spreading Big Boss headed out on a mission. He was looking for someone called Code Talker; he may be connected to all of this.” He paused momentarily, and he almost sounded ashamed, “And I wanted to see you; to make sure that you were alright.”  
You were unused to seeing this side of the man in front of you; it’s true that in the months since your arrival at Mother Base the two of you had grown closer. However, you were so far used to seeing the distant and cool demeanor that he adopted in front his fellow soldiers. You looked into his eyes and noticed the way that they had softened underneath this new vulnerability, you gently ran your other hand up his arm, “Well, I’m glad that you did. Thank you for finding me… for always finding me when I need someone.”  
The next thing that you knew a hand was trailing its way up to your cheek and you felt chapped lips upon your own. You were surprised at first but you quickly melted into his embrace; your arms had a mind of their own as they traveled up past his shoulders and around his neck pulling him flush against you. You lost track of time as the kiss deepened and a pair of strong arms held you impossibly close but with the worst timing in the world your mind began to turn. You suddenly went over what Ocelot had said about Big Boss’ target, Code Talker. When you both pulled away to catch your breath you couldn’t help the words that spilled forth, you were dazed for a moment, “Wait did you say Code Talker? He’s going after a man named Code Talker… I knew I noticed something similar in the men’s charts. Solomon, Smith, Johnson, Fletcher… as many of the soldiers that I can recall all had two things in common.”  
Ocelot looked like he was truly trying to process what had just happened, “When I imagined this happening I didn’t quite expect you to react like this… I’m not a romantic but still. Okay, I’ll bite what did they have in common?”  
You quirked a smile and leaned in to give him a quick kiss to which he returned before you were off on a tangent again. You were already walking back to the car, “All of these soldiers have obviously served time in Afghanistan but so has every soldier on this base. When you mentioned the name Code Talker, it took a while but it hit me. During World War II it was common to have bilingual Native American soldiers or marines, whom solely translated and transmitted messages in their native tongue.” Ocelot had his eyes ahead as he drove but you could tell that he was waiting for you to continue, “The thing those four soldiers had in common was the languages that they spoke. If my assumption is right then I bet that every soldier infected with this illness speaks the same language.”  
Ocelot turned his head slightly in your direction, “You think that all of these soldiers were infected with this virus because they speak the same languages?”  
You exhaled slightly, “Yes, I do… I don’t know how but it fits. The rate of infection, the abrasions of their chests, and their difficulty breathing… I hope Code Talker can shed some light on this before it’s too late. First I need to check the quarantine patients’ records to be sure…”  
As you had originally suspected the entirety of the quarantine patients did in fact speak the exact same language and it was further confirmed by the arrival of Code Talker. It was in fact a parasite that attached itself to the vocal chords and was drawn to those who spoke certain languages. What was worse was that you couldn’t help the men that were already infected, their fates were sealed, but a vaccine could be engineered from the parasites. It took you some time to get past the fact that you couldn’t save everyone and it still haunted you but that was something that came with war.  
In the months that followed you continued to vaccinate and treat the Diamond Dog soldiers of Mother Base; and your relationship with Ocelot continued to progress albeit secretly. It was a cat and mouse game of secret touches, stolen kisses, and lingering looks; but you always found time in both of your offices for a more passionate rendezvous. It was a reprieve from the harsh reality of the war that waged on around you.  
On one particular day, both Kazuhira Miller and Ocelot knocked on your door, so far until now you were having a rather easy day. When you opened the door they were escorting a soldier, whom you had never seen before, to one of the medical exam tables; I read over the brief quickly. Miller quickly explained that Big Boss had picked him up along the Angola-Zaire border on one of his missions and in keeping with protocol a medical exam was required. You proceeded with the exam and tried to ignore the predatory gaze of your patient on the exam table.  
Your impromptu patient seemed willing enough to push decorum, respect, and protocol aside as he placed his hand on your waist and slowly trailed it down. His was dropped to a purr that made you nauseous and caused your blood to boil, “How is it that a pretty little thing like you ended up here? You probably don’t even know the excitement of the battlefield but I could show you a different kind of excitement…”  
You saw Ocelot visibly stiffen and begin storming over toward the soldier but you were much faster. You grabbed the wandering hand on your side and twisted it back hard enough to cause the soldier to cry out; if you applied just a little more pressure then you could easily snap the bone. You fixed the soldier in front of you with a murderous glare, “Let’s get something straight, soldier. I do know the battlefield and it is far from exciting, it is horrifying and it turns men and woman into demons. Remember this private, I have fired more bullets than I have removed and I can break a bone just as easily as I can set it. Keep that in mind the next time your hands begin to wander.” You let him go and looked up to Kazuhira and Ocelot, who both looked shocked, “His examination is done; you can have him escorted back now.”  
Ocelot stepped forward and grabbed the soldier, with more force than was probably necessary, by the back of his neck and hauled him to his feet. You sighed as your office emptied and you began to fill out the empty chart in front of you; the door to your office opened and closed quietly. You looked up and smiled when you noticed who had entered your office; a large set of hands rubbed your shoulders and pulled you into an embrace. His voice was concerned, “Are you alright?”  
You tightened your own grip around him before speaking up, “I’m fine, Ocelot… it’s nothing that I haven’t had to deal with in the past.”  
Your answer didn’t seem to satisfy him because he pulled back a bit, “You shouldn’t have to deal with that. If anything like that ever happens again then tell me right away; I nearly ripped that soldier apart.” He sighed before cupping your cheek, “But you never let me be the hero, do you?”  
You laughed fondly before lifting your hand up to his hair, before pulling him down for a quick kiss, “I can handle myself and besides you’re already my hero…”  
Without another word his lips were upon you and you were both actively seeking dominance but you caved after a minute and gave in. At some point he hoisted you up by grabbing your thighs and you automatically gripped his shoulders a little tighter and wrapped your legs around his waist. You couldn’t say when it happened but someone else entered your office and neither of you noticed until you both heard someone awkwardly clearing their throat. You both turned your attention to the door to find a smirking Kazuhira, “I knew there was a reason that you were making so many trips down to medical.”  
You slowly unwrapped your legs from Ocelot’s waist as his voice turned icy, “Kazuhira, get out of here, now!”  
Kazuhira’s smile only widened, “I thought you seemed to be a little less stiff lately…” He turned his head in your direction, “I swore I saw him smile a week ago and now I know why.”  
Ocelot let go of your hips and turned toward Kazuhira fully, “Miller, leave now before I shoot you…”  
He chuckled and turned toward the door calling over his shoulder, “Fine, enjoy your medical examination… I have a feeling that it will be quite thorough.”  
You ended up bursting into a fit of laughter; Ocelot gently grabbed your face and began kissing you. Between the kisses he spoke roughly, “Stop laughing, He is never going to let me live this down. For all I know he’ll end up telling half of the team.”  
You gently pulled away and ran your hands through his hair, “I’m sorry, are you afraid that this might make you seem a little weaker?”  
A look that you couldn’t quite place made its way across his features, “No, maybe at first I worried what you might mean… I worried what caring for and loving you could mean and if you might become a weakness. But I remember you asked me once how I dealt with my weaknesses. I never gave you an answer back then…” You were hanging on his every word, “I let that weakness become my strength; I let you become my strength.”  
You were going to say something but an easily recognizable voice beat you to it, “That is so sweet that I think I’m going to be sick!”  
You started laughing as Ocelot ran out the door, “Miller! I swear to Outer Heaven, that I’m going to kick your ass!”


End file.
